


The Idiot Card

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-02
Updated: 2000-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Well duh.  Ray and Benny buy a vowel and a clue.





	The Idiot Card

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Idiot Card

Standard Disclaimer. The only person injured in the making of this story was the author. I'm thinking of renaming this story, 'When paper attacks.' I've caught the silly bug, so this isn't an actual story. It has a plot though, so maybe it's a sex, what sex. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to or visit http://www.members.xoom.com/dueSou.

# The Idiot Card

### Front- If you'd like to know how to keep an idiot busy for hours, turn this card over . . . 

"So."

"Yeah." 

Unsure of what to say after so long apart, they spoke simultaneously.

"We need to talk."

"Me first."

Laughing self-consciously, they both relaxed a little bit, enjoying a friendly silence.

"I have to tell you something, but I'm afraid I won't say it right."

Ben nodded. "I understand. I also need to tell you something and am equally nervous about disturbing our friendship."

"Well, neither of us can promise that whatever the other says won't affect our friendship. So maybe if we both just said what was on our mind - "

"That sounds like a viable option."

"All right. On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Taking a deep breath they both jumped. "I love you."

Again they had spoken simultaneously, and they continued doing so.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

Ben sat down. "Is there an echo in the room?"

Ray laughed. "No. Guess it's just mutual."

"What just happened?"

Taking the seat in front of him, Ray replied. "Okay, recap. I love you, you love me. It's mutual, and no one's freaking out. Only question is, now that we both know how we feel, what do we do about it?"

"I believe a kiss would be a proper first step."

"I agree. Wanna give it a try?"

"All right."

Bending closer to each other, they kissed gently, introducing themselves to each other.

"Well, that went rather well."

"Indeed."

"Nothing to get nervous about."

"Quite true."

They kissed for several long minutes, moving closer and closer.

"The Inuit would say that perhaps we are fated to be together."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love the Inuit? . . . "

Rosa Vecchio took one look at her two boys and exited the room with a smile. Finally, she thought, they've figured out what we've all known.

### Back- If you'd like to know how to keep an idiot busy for hours, turn this card over . . . 


End file.
